Indonesia dan chocolate
by Dwi52
Summary: Indonesia membuat coklat spesial dengan bantuan Belgia dan yang mendapat kehormatan sebagai pencicip adalah Belanda. Gakuen Hetalia universe.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia** **© Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Rating T**

 **Warning: OOC, NethIndo, OCFem!Indonesia, typos**

 **Summary** : Indonesia membuat coklat spesial dengan bantuan Belgia dan yang mendapat kehormatan sebagai pencicip adalah Belanda _. Gakuen Hetalia universe_.

*Waktu fic ini setengah jadi saya iseng baca-baca Fanfiction dan menemukan yang mirip seperti fic ini. Tapi karena isinya berbeda ga pa-pa kali ya? (maaf lupa judul fic-nya)*

Selamat membaca^^

 **Indonesia dan ~chocolate~**

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat di Hetalia Gakuen.

" _Broer!_ " teriak Belgia sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Belanda di lorong kelas.

"Belgia, ga usah teriak-teriak. Malu tahu," ucap Indonesia sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Belgia.

"Mana semangatmu Indonesia? Tinggal selangkah lagi akan terlihat apakah kerja lembur semalam sukses atau tidak," jawab Belgia serius dengan kepalan tangan semangat yang dia acungkan tinggi-tinggi ke atas. Tambah malu rasanya, pikir Indonesia memijit keningnya.

"Kenapa harus dia? Ada banyak yang bisa dimintai tolong."

"Maksudmu Jepang?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

Mendengar jawaban Indonesia, Belgia hanya tersenyum jahil ke arah Indonesia. "Kenapa melihatku begitu?" ucap Indonesia dengan semburat merah di wajahnya karena nama mantan pacarnya yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Belgia tidak membalas apa-apa hanya terus berjalan menuju sang kakak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Belanda, si rambut jabrik mantan pacar Indonesia sebelum Jepang. Jangan kaget kalo baru di awal cerita sudah terkuak bahwa Indonesia pernah pacaran dengan Belanda dan Jepang.

"Kenapa? Kamu minta balikan?" ucap Belanda sambil tersenyum jahil ke Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bambu runcing langsung melesat hampir melubangi kepala Belanda jika tidak refleks menghindar. Murid lain dan Belgia hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat mereka berdua.

"Jangan ngimpi! Kita sudah putus dan akan seperti itu seterusnya. Ga pernah aku ada niat balikan sama kamu!" teriak Indonesia sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Belanda yang mancung dengan bambu runcing.

"Kenapa setiap bertemu kalian selalu berantem?" ucap Belgia sambil menarik Indonesia untuk mundur sedikit.

"Iya-iya maaf, aku cuma bercanda," ucap Belanda sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ya sudah kalau gitu, aku maafkan," jawab Indonesia agak membuang muka. Lalu menyimpan bambu runcingnya kembali.

'Jangan-jangan mereka berdua _tsundere_? Atau harga diri kelewat tinggi?,' pikir Belgia.

"Karena bertengkarnya sudah selesai," menoleh ke arah Indonesia, "berikan itu pada _broer_ ," bisik Belgia.

"Kok aku?!"

"Kan barangnya ada di kamu."

Indonesia kaget dengan bingkisan kotak cantik yang ada pada tas kecilnya. 'Sejak kapan kemasannya jadi sebagus ini? Perasaan cuma kantong plastik biasa, jangan-jangan ini ulah Belgia,' jerit Indonesia dalam hati. Belgia hanya tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Ini tolong dicicipi," ucap Indonesia malu-malu.

Terdiam sejenak. Belanda melihat bungkusan coklat cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Pada tutup kotak yang transparan terlihat coklat ukuran mini berjajar rapi berbentuk hati dan kelinci.

"Kau buat sendiri?" tanya Belanda lalu membuka kotak coklat.

"Aku dan Belgia semalam membuatnya," jawab Indonesia singkat.

"Aku hanya mengajari sedikit kok," tiba-tiba Belgia menimpali, "Indonesia membuatnya dari biji coklat kebunnya sendiri lho, dia benar-benar berusaha keras."

"I-ini karena produksi biji coklat di tempatku meningkat, jadi tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba menjual coklat khas tempatku d-dan s-supaya bisa dijual lebih mahal," jawab Indonesia buru-buru tidak ingin Belanda menyimpulkan macam-macam.

"Begitu?"

Belanda mengambil sebuah coklat berbentuk kelinci.

'Kenapa kelinci? Apa agak canggung mengambil bentuk hati? Atau segitu sayangnya dengan kelinci? Terserah dia sih, aku juga tidak berharap dia mengambil yang bentuk hati,' pikir Indonesia yang menggila dengan imajinasinya. Pandangannya masih konsentrasi pada hal didepannya, melihat detik-detik coklat buatannya dicicpi oleh juri pilihan Belgia.

*Hap*

'hmm enak juga' 'eh? Kok ada yang aneh'

"Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa disuapin ke aku?!" Indonesia kaget karena coklat yang diambil Belanda sekarang ada dalam kunyahan mulutnya.

"Habis kamu bengong, mangap pula," Belanda hanya ketawa lalu mengambil satu coklat lagi.

Indonesia malu berat, disuapin coklat di depan orang banyak. Bahkan masih terasa saat jarinya mendorong coklat hingga menyentuh bibir dan ujung kecil lidahnya. Saat ini wajah Indonesia benar-benar memerah.

!*uhuk*uhuk

" _Broer!_ Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Indonesia tersadar dari lamunan mendengar ucapan panik Belgia.

"Kenapa pedas coklatnya?" tanya Belanda yang terkejut dengan coklat yang dia kira manis ternyata pedas.

"Oh, itu coklat spesial rasa kopi," Indonesia menjawab tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Mana ada kopi pedas seperti ini?" ucap Belanda sambil memegangi mulutnya yang terasa terbakar.

"Tentu saja ada! Namanya Kopi Lada Hitam, bisa dibeli di Provinsi Bangka Belitung sebagai oleh-oleh khas. Kebetulan aku masih punya Kopi Lada Hitam kiriman adikku dan _voilaa_! Jadilah coklat buatanku yang anti _mainstream_ ini," Indonesia menjelaskan dengan bangga.

"Jangan-jangan ada yang lain lagi rasanya," ucap Belanda ngeri memandang jejeran coklat imut dalam kotak di depannya.

"Selain kopi lada hitam, ada rasa pedas juga, rasa durian, rasa rendang, rasa abon, rasa dodol dan ada-"

"Tidak bisakah kau buat yang biasa saja?" potong Belanda.

"Ada kok yang biasa, tapi aku ga tahu yang mana," Indonesia nyengir.

"Lalu tadi coklat yang kau makan rasa apa?"

"Rasa tembakau, enak lho daripada merokok terus."

"Hoo? Kayaknya enak aku juga mau coba," mendekat ke arah Indonesia, "mulutmu yang bekas coklat," lanjutnya sambil memegang dagu Indonesia.

Wajah Indonesia memerah karena malu dan langsung reflek.

"MAKAN NIH!" Indonesia langsung menyuapi Belanda dengan segenggam coklat buatannya. Belanda langsung pingsan karena kombinasi rasa coklat ajaib yang meleleh di mulutnya.

 **~END~**

A/N :

Belanda kelihatan OOC banget, soalnya di Hetalia belum ada cerita Belanda ketemu Indonesia. Indonesia sendiri belum _official_ karakter, kadang itu membuat saya sedih.

Kopi Lada Hitam itu benar-benar ada lho! Baru nonton di televisi. Lalu untuk coklat rasa rendang dan tembakau juga ada walau belum pernah nyoba.

Moga-moga nanti ada istilah coklat Indonesia, bukan hanya coklat Belgia atau coklat Swiss.

 **~LANJUTAN (** _ **just for fun**_ **)~**

Belanda sekarang sedang istirahat di UKS karena kepalanya pening setelah memakan coklat aneka rasa buatan Indonesia. Kasihan tapi salah Belanda sendiri karena menggoda Indonesia di waktu yang tidak tepat dan membuat Indonesia marah.

Belanda tiduran di salah satu tempat tidur UKS dengan handuk basah di kepalanya. Setelah tiga puluh menit istirahat, dia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" ucap Indonesia yang ternyata sudah duduk di bangku kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Indonesia..kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Belanda lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Ini, untukmu, maaf tadi aku agak keterlaluan," Indonesia menyodorkan kantung kecil pada Belanda.

"Coklat?" Indonesia mengangguk kecil.

"Rasanya biasa saja kok, tidak aneh-aneh seperti tadi," lanjut Indonesia.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau coklat ini setimpal dengan penderitaanku tadi kan?" tiba-tiba Belanda memunculkan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Aku tidak keberatan harus memakan coklat yang sama dengan kau makan tadi," Indonesia merasa panik karena Belanda benar-benar marah padanya.

"Hmm," Belanda berpikir sejenak, "cium pipiku nanti aku maafkan," jawab Belanda sambil nyengir.

"K-kau," Indonesia marah dan wajahnya memerah semerah tomat.

"Hahaha, aku tahu kau tidak sanggup."

*cup*

Hening sejenak.

"K-kau, benar-benar melakukannya?" Belanda terkejut, memegangi pipinya yang baru dicium Indonesia. Wajahnya ikut memerah, lebih merah daripada saat kepedasan tadi.

"Sudah impas kan? Aku kembali ke kelas," Indonesia langsung berbalik bermaksud keluar dari ruang UKS.

Belum sempat melangkah menjauh, dengan cepat Belanda menarik Indonesia hingga terjatuh terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sebentar saja," bisiknya pelan.

'?!'

' #&*!&%#'

Suara aneh terdengar dari luar UKS. Belgia dan Luxembourg yang menguping sedari tadi hanya tertawa membayangkan apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, entah mereka cakar-cakaran, tonjok-tonjokkan, dan sebagainya. Apalagi dokter UKS tidak ada membuat suasana gila tetap berlanjut dari tadi.

'Mereka berempat ternyata bolos!'

 **~END (again)~**

Gimana teman-teman? Romance/humornya dapet ga? Jujur saya malu sendiri pas nulis adegan yang agak romantis gitu, kelihatan kalau ga punya pengalaman. Sampe guling-guling teriak karena malu saat adegannya terbayang di kepala. Padahal suka baca genre romance ("_ _)\

Salut sama author senior yang bisa membuat cerita romantis yang keren #tepuktangan. Sama humor juga, saya sadar bukanlah orang yang lucu tapi nekat nyoba fic humor #kayakcarimati. Makanya kritik dan saran anda diperlukan di sini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini \\(^0^)/

Sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya ^v^)/


End file.
